Rainy Days
by child-dragon
Summary: Payne Gray just wanted to be any normal college student at the Neopian University. But when the wind vanishes and an old legend arises Payne finds herself in the middle of a web of betrayal and violence.
1. Part 1

            The rain was exceedingly appropriate.  The girl could not help but note that, as it poured from the dull gray skies, the endless swatches of cloud that blotted out all sunlight.  So appropriate.  She sighed and leaned back in the seat of the carriage, feeling it roll underneath her as it ran along the cobbled road.  So close now.  She had caught sight of the massive building of sandstone, black, and brick a couple moments ago.  The library.  Soon the entirety of the campus would fall away before them as the scattered shops and houses dwindled away in favor of the halls and dormitories.  She had seen this place many times before.  It was a common enough location in Neopia, the Neopian University, the only place for any sort of higher education.  A couple miles outside of Neopia Central, supported by an array of smaller stores and boarding houses for the students with multiple pets.  She didn't know whether or not to count herself lucky that she only had one pet and thus could fit into the dormitories on campus.  She had made it into the Honors program and was thus in the Honors dorms on the east end of campus, in Darrow hall.  She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.  

            "Painted in shades of black and gray, rainy day, rain gray Payne."

            It was a childhood taunt they'd throw at her as she passed in the hallways.  As she grew older it grew a little more out of use, although she'd find it sneered at her across the classrooms on occasion.  It wasn't her fault.  It really wasn't.  She couldn't help being smart, she couldn't help that the Gray family was rich.  She couldn't help it.

            And now.  This could be her chance to start over, her chance to get away, be someone new, be someone different.  Everyone said that these would be the best years of her life.  She desperately hoped that was true.  An adult now, ready to get away from the family mansion, on her own.  In a small room with a stranger she'd never met before for the next school year.  Her belongings fit in one carriage, a plain rented one as opposed to the family-owned one.  She didn't want to draw attention to herself, not now.

            She looked out the window, watching the steady stream of water beat against the glass, puddle in the streets, slick the grass down like so much hair.  She closed her eyes briefly.

            "Rainy day, rain gray Payne."

            On her lap rested the head of a Gelert.  She was asleep and had been that way for several hours.  Mia, her first and only pet.  She had gotten her years ago, when she was only eleven.  The two had grown up together and were now the same age.  She had started as a blue Gelert, then faerie simply because that was the most expensive brush at the time.  Now she was white, at her own request.  Like a snowfield, or the sunlight reflecting off a frozen pond.  They were like sisters.

            The Gelert stirred and yawned, sitting up from her lap.  She blinked lazily, her ears hanging limp as she took stock of where they were at.

            "We almost there?" Mia murmured.

            "Yes.  Look, there's the dorms."

            The two peered out the far window, the girl practically crawling over her pet.  She wasn't that big of a person, short and skinny, as if a strong wind would blow her away.  Eighteen years old, although she was commonly mistaken for something around fourteen.  It did not bother her.  She had long brown-red hair that hung loose over her scrawny shoulders in a wave, the tips bleached white and then dyed bright blue.  Thin silver frame glasses and a constant worried and frightened expression.  And then there were the eyes, deep gray eyes that appeared to be the essence of the clouds themselves – the Gray family trademark.

            The carriage finally rattled to a stop before the dormitory.  It was a four-floor quadrangle, or four wings of dorms spinning off the circular center – the cafeteria.  The four wings each had a different name and different themes to them.  One was for music students, one was single occupancy rooms for students with a lot of pets, one was the honors dorms, and the last one she was not sure about.  She threw open the door, pulling the hood of her navy jacket up over her head and ducked out into the rain, Mia springing out behind her.  A young man with a badge labeled "Resident Advisor" came running out to greet her, a green Lupe at his heels.

            "Hiya miss," he said cheerily, "We're helping people get moved in today cause of the rain.  Hand your stuff down and I'll carry it in."

            She nodded and ran to the back of the carriage, digging in the compartment in the back and pulling out one of her trunks.  He lifted this up over his shoulder while the Lupe grabbed her backpack out of the back with his mouth and took off after him.  She grabbed the other trunk and Mia took up the rear with a bag holding Payne's shoes as the carriage rattled off behind her.  She was finally here, she was finally on her own.

            She found the boy inside, leaning on the trunk and talking with someone at the front desk.

            "You're the lucky one," he said, flashing white teeth in a broad grin, "All the other students are taking their sweet time to get here.  Probably because of the rain.  That and honor students move in a day early.  So… what's your name?"

            "Gray," she said, "Payne Gray."

            "Nice name," he commented, looking over the list with the other resident advisor, "Ah, here we go.  Room 228.  Second floor.  It's in a good location, if I recall."

            The girl behind the desk nodded.  She was tall and brown-haired, utterly self-assured.

            "Near the laundry room, near the food court," she said, "Although it's over the walkway.  There's nothing beneath us so it gets real cold in the winter.  There's a wind that comes straight across campus and is rather nasty.  It's strangely absent today, but it'll be back tomorrow.  Oh, believe me, it'll be back.  It's always strongest after it rains."

            Payne nodded absently, glancing down at Mia.

            "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the girl said, "I'm Leslie.  I'm your resident advisor."

            "Pleased to meet you."

            "Alright.  Here's your keys.  Don't lose them.  If you lock yourself out you can get a lockout key at the front desk here.  But we get mad if you do that too many times.  Although…"

            And here Leslie leaned over the desk.  Payne leaned closer to make the conversation private.  Mia and the green Lupe just sat and waited patiently with their loads.

            "You won't need to use the lockout key.  If you have a card of some sorts you can force the lock.  Maintenance has never bothered to fix that.  I had that room freshman year and locked myself out all the time.  My pet – he's a Mynci – finally figured out how to force it.  Never got in trouble from the front desk again."

            "Isn't that unsafe?"

            "Nah, hardly anyone knows about that.  Just don't go talking about it, okay?"

            "Right."

            Payne shot her one last hesitating glance before picking up the trunk again and following the boy across the lobby to the stairs.  Up one flight, into the cream brick hallway with rows of identical gray doors.  He stopped at the one marked 218 with two brightly decorated construction paper signs on it.  One read Payne and Mia, the other read Maria and BlazeFast.

            "Our roommate?" she asked the boy as she unlocked the door.

            "Yep."

            He edged past her and deposited the trunk on the floor, his pet dropping her backpack beside it.

            "Aright, I'm off to help the other students.  Have fun, Miss Payne."

            And he shot her another smile and vanished off down the hallway.

            "You," Mia announced as she dropped her own load and started inspecting the room, "are an idiot."

            "Why?" Payne asked, also examining the room.  Plain white walls, a window with a large tree from the courtyard filling the view, brown branches nearly black in the damp.  Two desks with gray shelves right above, two dressers, two closets, both arranged on opposing sides of the room right by the door.  A full-length mirror on the other side of said door, and the bare bunk beds against the left wall.  Nothing else.

            "How Spartan," Payne muttered, "Now why am I an idiot?"

            "Because!" Mia cried, "That guy.  He was obviously good-looking and you didn't get his name!  Or did you fail to notice him smiling at you?  Do we need to get you better glasses?"

            Payne looked at her pet, shocked.

            "Excuse me!" she cried in indignation, "I'm the human owner here.  You're supposed to not comment on those kind of things."

            "Hah.  I can do what I darn well please.  Now let's start unpacking.  I want top bunk."

            "There's no ladder."

            "You climb up the frame. I can do that.  So I want top bunk."

            "You don't get a bed to yourself!"

            "Alright, -we- want top bunk.  And if you kick me off in your sleep at any point of time you'll be sleeping on the floor."

            "I stopped kicking you a long time ago."

            "Not after inflicting permanent damage from the first week I started sleeping on the end of your bed."

            "I wasn't that strong at that age."

            "True.  And you haven't changed much either." 

            "Excuse me!?  Are you calling me weak?"

            The white Gelert laughed merrily and popped open the trunk with one paw, pulling out some bed sheets with her teeth.  Dark blue.  A picture of Jeran on the comforter.  Payne sighed and ran her hand through her hair, sighing deeply before going to help.

            It took several hours before the room was arranged to their satisfaction.  After that Payne retreated to the top bunk, staring out the window, watching the rain, a diary in her lap.  She had only written the date in sparking blue ink, nothing more.

            "Excuse me?" a small voice inquired from the doorway.  

            Mia leapt up from her spot on the ultranova rug in the middle of the floor.

            "Yeah, com'n in!" she cried and a girl laden down with bags staggered in, dropping them on the floor and looking about her.

            "I'm Maria," she finally announced and Payne slid off the bunk bed, landing in a crouch.

            "Payne," she said, studying the other girl, "Payne Rain Gray."

            Dirty blond hair, long and pulled back into a ponytail.  Plain features, brown eyes.  Her clothing and luggage was a bit worn, betraying either age or a lack of money.  Behind her was a mutant Ixi, long green ears, yellow eyes, and long tail and shock of black fur on the back.

            "Wow!  That's a name.  Oh, this is BlazeFast."

            "Yo," he muttered, edging into the room and looking around.

            "This is Mia," Payne said, ushering the white Gelert forwards.

            "Geez, we got a Jeran fan?" the Ixi said, looking at the posters on the wall.

            "Yes.  Is that…?"

            "Awesome!  We can be friendly rivals!" Maria exclaimed, throwing her stuff on the bottom bunk and digging around.

            She pulled out a Kass poster, unrolling it and throwing it on the ground face-up, followed by a Darigan banner.

            "Meridell and Darigan.  This should be interesting," Mia commented, "I actually wanted to paint BlazeFast Darigan but you can't and the brush is way too expensive for me."

            Maria continued to dig through her stuff, pulling out more items.  A desk lamp, pens and notebooks, and that was about it.  As she unpacked Payne wished she could sink into the dirt, noting the cost of her ultranova and Jeran suite compared to Maria's rag-tag collection.  

            "So um, I guess we're roommates," she said, trying to start up another conversation.

            "Yep.  We'll have a good year.  Thanks for letting me have bottom bunk, by the way.  I roll out of bed."

            "Oh."

            "So.  What's your major?"

            "I'm undecided."

            "And… Mia, was it?"

            "I'm not here for classes!" the Gelert declared proudly, "I'm here to tag along with Payne.  Well, I'm taking a couple just for fun.  But no degree.  Not for me."

            "Like that's something to brag about," BlazeFast muttered from where he was standing on hind legs to look out the window, "I plan to get myself an education.  Early childhood education for NeoPets.  Maria is the same, except for humans."

            "Those poor kids," Mia said mournfully.

            "Tell me about it!" the Ixi replied with an evil grin.

            Payne looked startled for a moment, then laughed.  Roommates and friends already.  This would be a good year.


	2. Part 2

            The rain woke them in the morning.  It was Sunday, the day before classes started and the day the rest of the students moved in.  Payne woke slowly, as the steady rattatata of the rain drummed against the window near her head.  She stifled a moan, blinking and pushing herself up to a sitting position, drawing her feet out from under the warm lump that was Mia.  The Gelert stirred at her movement, and yawned broadly.  

            "Good morning sunshine!" Maria exclaimed, sitting on one of the chairs and staring out the window at the rain.

            "No sunshine today."

            "No sunshine," she affirmed, "Still raining.  No wind either.  I heard from the other girls on the hall that this is really strange.  Since we're on such a flat area we have constant wind.  The upperclassmen seem downright spooked.  They say this isn't natural."

            "So there's no wind and it's raining.  That's not too big of a deal."

            "Superstitious lot," BlazeFast grumbled the bed underneath her, "Now hush. I want to sleep longer."

            "It's nearly ten," Maria said reproachfully.

            "And I don't want to budge until noon.  So shuddup!"

            Maria rolled her eyes at her Ixi's temperament and returned her attention to the window.  Payne slid out of the bed, landing softly, while Mia leapt out and landed with a heavy thud.

            "Whee!" she exclaimed, staggering slightly on her paws, "Whoo.  My fur is all funky."

            And she settled herself down in front of the mirror, frowning critically.

            "I'll fix it in just a second," Payne said, rummaging through her closet, "As soon as I find something to wear and remember where we put your brush yesterday."

            "Hey, we've got all day to ourselves," Maria called out from the window, "How about we head down to the student union and buy our books?  We can hit the library on the way back and see what all is there."

            "Sounds like a plan to me," Payne replied, pulling on a Twisted Roses t-shirt, "We can get wet for today.  I don't mind the rain."

            "Payne Rain Gray.  Of course you don't."

            "Painted in shades of black and gray, rainy day, rain gray Payne," Mia chanted.

            "What was that?"

            Payne sighed and located Mia's brush, settling herself down by the Gelert to smooth out her white coat.

            "It's something the kids at school used to taunt me with."

            "An odd taunt."

            "Well, my dad actually made it up when I was little.  I once said it at school and they latched on to it and used it to harass me in the hallways."

            "Why were you named Payne, anyways?"

            She sighed and put the brush away, done with Mia's fur.

            "It's a color.  Payne gray is one of the watercolors my dad used when he'd paint.  It's close to the color of my eyes.  So he named me Payne."

            "And the Rain part?  Your middle name?"

            "Passed down for generations.  No one knows where it came from.  Now, we going after books or not?"

            Maria leapt to her feet and kicked the frame of the bunk bed.  BlazeFast muttered incoherently and rolled over, dragging the covers over his head.

            "Com'n, you lump!  I don't want to carry your books for you!"

            He didn't reply so Maria scowled and grabbed one hoof sticking out from under the purple comforter and pulled.  The Ixi came off the bed, complete with the covers still attached.  He protested vehemently but Maria had already won.  Within a matter of minutes the four were out into the hallway, making their way towards the stairs.

            "So how did BlazeFast come to be painted mutant?" Payne asked as they walked across campus, the sky the color of her eyes, the rain falling in flat sheets across their rain jackets.

            "It was a stroke of pure luck.  Some guy in a cloak grabbed my arm as I was walking past an alley.  I freaked out and tried to hit him, but he stopped me by holding up this vial.  'Give this to your pet' he said, and I realized what it was.  Talked it over with BlazeFast there, who agreed that if he couldn't be painted Darigan or fire that mutant would do just fine."

            "What about you, Mia?" BlazeFast asked once his owner's story was done.

            "Me?  Well, I was actually faerie for quite a while," she said, shaking her head and spraying water off the tips of her long ears, "But I got tired of that because the other kids at school were horrid enough to Payne and I.  The reason I'm a good fighter nowadays is because I finally had to start training regularly to keep the bullies off the two of us.  I'd fight pets and humans, usually outnumbered."

            "You'd fight owners?" Maria asked in a quiet voice.

            "Didn't have much of a choice.  It was either that or let them beat Payne up."

            "But you're… I'm sorry but… you're part of the Gray family, right?"

            "My parents didn't believe in using their status to get favors," Payne said tightly, "So I was forced to fend for myself like any other student would have to.  I think they were right about that.  If anything, Mia and I are inseparable now."

            "And I can whoop up on anyone that crosses our path!" the Gelert added gleefully, "No weapons, just teeth and paws.  Be afraid of me, foolish mortal…"

            "Um, is that the union?" BlazeFast interrupted.

            "I believe so," Payne replied.

            "Right.  Well, you slow-poke humans, I bet you ten to one I beat you there!"

            And the Ixi burst into a run, water splashing up from his hooves, and the two humans and Gelert took off after him.

            The four barely had time to dry inside the union before it was time to brave the weather again.  Hoods pulled low, their pets bounding out in front of them, Maria and Payne made their way to the library, sacks of books in their hands.  Neither spoke, lost in their own thoughts, Maria on how much she had just had to spend, Payne on what tomorrow would bring.  First day of classes.

            The library itself was enormous, nine stories tall.  Steps led down to the first level, where all the books were located.  The upstairs were the specialized libraries like the music library, or the math library.  There were also conference rooms and study lounges intermingled with the books.  But the bottom floor was the one the four were interested in.  They entered, reveling in the warmth and soft light.  A librarian looked up from the main desk as they entered, smiling.

            "Not many people today," she commented, "though I'm sure that'll change once classes start.  This your first time in the Jerome library?"

            "It is," Maria replied.

            "Well, this is the floor you'll be using the most.  It has our largest collection of research books, called the piles.  They're arranged – "

            "Wait, did you say… research books?" BlazeFast interrupted, "What about recreation books?"

            "Well, we have what people from the community donate…" 

            The Ixi groaned theatrically and staggered off for the endless rows of metal shelves and must books.  The three followed him as the librarian forwent any further explanation into the library.  It was obvious they just wanted to browse.

            "This is insane," the Ixi was complaining as they approached, "Ninety percent of these books don't exist outside of this library, I'm sure.  The bookstore in Neopia Central certainly doesn't carry them."

            "I think some of these might even be thesis papers done by grad students," Maria added, pointing a shelf of flimsy paper-bound documents.

            "Do you really need this much research to graduate from college?" Mia asked.

            "Yes," the other three answered simultaneously and she blinked at them a couple times before wandering off on her own.

            Payne also went her own way.  She lost herself in the books, smelling old paper and the pungent aroma of thousands upon thousands of books.  It wasn't until she came across one last dark corner that she saw another person.  A hunched over blue Techo, shoving books back onto a shelf.  He was old and wore glasses, but he snapped his head up at the sound of her footsteps.

            "Student?" he inquired, "Ah, welcome to Jerome then.  Don't mind me, I'm just putting these away."

            "Thank you sir," she murmured in response.

            "So polite.  That's rare.  You… sound…."

            And here he glanced up from the books, shuffling closer to look intently at her face.  She forced herself to not back away from the scrutiny.

            "Ah.  You're a Gray.  I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

            "Wha…?"

            "Grays are special around here.  Knowledge runs in their veins, ancient knowledge.  You have only one pet?"

            "Yes, how'd you know…?"

            "Tradition.  Didn't you know?  All Rain Grays have only one pet.  You are a Rain Gray, right?"

            "That's my name.  Payne Rain Gray."

            "Good good," the Techo muttered, "Just in time too.  Been too long since we've had a Gray in the university here.  Jerome is your friend, young one.  Don't ever forget that.  And stick close to your pet.  Grays only have one for a reason."

            And he placed the last of the books onto the shelf and tottered away without another word.  Payne watched him go for a while, before numbly returning her attention to the books he had left behind.  One of them was laying horizontal on the shelf, a plain brown bound book with yellowed pages.  She picked it up and cracked it open.  Sharp black lines met her eyes, then resolved themselves into letters.  She pushed the glasses back up on her nose, squinting at the small text.  It appeared to be a history of the library.  She sighed and started to replace it, but as she did a couple pages flipped over to reveal a black and white illustration.

            "Watcha find?" Mia asked from the aisle.

            "Don't know," she replied, studying the illustration.

            A gateway, leading into darkness.  A intricate border of pets and owners around the stone opening.  And at the top, a banner with something written on it.  She peered closer as Mia leaned against her legs, waiting for more information on the discovery.

            "Ohmygosh," Payne whispered, slowly falling to her knees and laying the book on her lap, "Look Mia…"

            For the banner proclaimed: Painted in shades of black and gray for those rainy days - Rain Gray.


	3. Part 3

            "ERIC!"

            The shout broke his concentration immediately.  He jumped, dropped his pen, and nearly knocked the notebook off the desk.  After a few seconds his heart stopped racing in his chest and he braced himself for the next shout.

            "ERIC!!  You there?"

            The person outside hammered on the door and the man quickly jumped to his feet, reaching over and unlocking it so the person outside could tumble in.

            "Eric, you won't believe this," he stammered, "There's a Gray on campus again!  Her name is – "

            Eric turned his back to the intruder, running his hand through short spiky hair, his eyes suddenly stressed under some unknown pressure.

            "Payne Gray and she lives on the second floor of Darrow.  Yes, I know," he replied wearily, running a hand through his short brown hair, "I helped her carry her stuff upstairs."

            The skinny boy blinked in surprise, then shut the door behind him, eyes bright with excitement or fever underneath shaggy black hair.  Eric's Lupe raised his head from where it lay on the pillow of the bed in interest.

            "Then, are we going to go through with this?  We really going to let that miserable Cybunny-"

            "Jonathon… calm down.  Stop babbling."

            Eric rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair again, picking up the light faerie pen from where it had fallen.

            "But there's a Gray on campus.  And, and."

            He stopped, just gesturing, spreading his hands out wide and glancing out the window.  It was dark out now, Sunday evening, bordering on midnight.  Still raining.

            "The wind is gone, the rains are here.  Rainy days Eric," Jonathon said meaningfully.

            "I –know-.  You don't have to remind me," the other man replied tersely, "Now, if you excuse me, we have classes tomorrow.  And I have to fill out this report for my RA duties.  Now, scat.  And don't forget – it's quiet hours.  Go yelling like that again and I'll write you up."          

            Jonathon gaped at him for a moment, then sniffed in derision and made for the door, letting it slam behind him.  The two watched him go, then Eric sighed and returned his attention to the paper before him.

            "We don't have much time," the Lupe spoke up from the bed.

            "I know.  I know.  Don't worry, I've already got a plan.  As RA, I have access to the lock-out keys.  Plus, that door can be broken into.  I've heard Leslie talk about it before.  No one has bothered to ever fix it."

            "So are we going to go through with this?  He had a valid point.  We really going to carry out our plan?"

            He leaned back in the chair, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

            "Yes, we're going to do this.  I'll write to Grievm first thing in the morning.  Tell him that there's a Gray on campus and see how he responds.  In the meantime, we need to find out their habits, schedules, and how much Payne knows.  I want you to befriend her pet.  Alright?"

            "Can do."

            "Good.  Let me know what you find out."

            And he returned to his paper while the rain continued outside, seemingly unending.

            It was a dismal start to classes.  Payne and Maria heard all the grumbling as they ate a hasty breakfast down at the cafeteria.  Dour predictions, wannabe prophets.  The wind wasn't back yet and the rain still continued to fall.  The grass had already been bogged down and now the water was developing into standing puddles across all the sidewalks and open fields.  There were rumors of flood, students citing the relatively low elevation of the campus and the melting snow from the mountains, feeding the river that ran nearby.  

            "Beautiful.  Just beautiful," Maria sighed back in their room as Payne packed up her bag for her first class. 

            "I'll be back at nine-thirty," she replied, "Mia, you have anything today?"

            "I have a basket weaving class at two!"

            "Basket weaving?" BlazeFast inquired, "Yesh.  You are shaping up to be a worthless uneducated slob."

            "Excuuuuse me?" Mia said, rolling an eye in his direction, "I am quite proud of that, thank you very much.  Besides, it's fun.  I enjoy things like this and although I have no natural talent I might as well do something fun up here.  Not my money I'm spending."

            "Alright.  Com'n BlazeFast.  We've gotta get."

            And casting one last sour glance at the window Maria snatched up her backpack and the duo vanished out the door, leaving it open behind them.

            "So," Payne said, glancing over at Mia, "First day."

            "You nervous?"

            "Very.  That book hasn't helped matters."

            Both of them looked over at the desk where it was stashed.  Payne had slipped it under her jacket, not wanting to draw attention to it by checking it out in the proper manner.  She'd bring it back when she was done.  For now, it remained safely hidden in the desk drawer.  Neither of them had the time to look at it last night, and it appeared that they wouldn't this morning either.

            "Well, I'd probably better get going too," Payne sighed, "Maria won't be back for about an hour after me.  Use your time wisely, okay?"

            "And by wisely you mean reading that book."

            "Precisely."

            And Payne snatched up her backpack and made her way for the door and the stairs to brave the weather yet again.

            Class was everything she expected and more.  She was just another student to everyone, just someone else among them.  They did not care about her past, her name, or how much neopoints she had.  The only cared how smart she was, and that she certainly showed them.  And they welcomed her for it.  It was a gratifying change and she realized that this was her place.  

            Her jeans were soaked up to the knee by the time she got back to the dorms.  The pelting rain, the puddles, everything seemed to contribute to getting her wet.  In a way, it was appropriate.  Her middle name was Rain, and apparently that had some significance here in the Neopian University.  But somehow, she hoped that it was just coincidence.  She was tired of being singled out, tired of being told she was special.  

            There were puddles just inside the door leading into the dorms.  She shook off her jacket, vainly trying to rid herself of the standing water, than carefully climbed the steps, feeling her shoes slip on the damp surface.  Even the dorms were wet now, nothing was safe from the rain.  She waved to a couple people as she walked along the hallway, glancing in each room as she passed.  It was always interesting to see what each room looked like – almost all of them had themes.  There was the Twisted Roses room, the petpet room, and of course: hers, the Meridell room.  She dropped her backpack in the corner by her dresser and closet, glancing around to see Mia laying on the bunk bed, one hind paw and tail dangling off the end, her head propped on a Jeran pillow and the book open before her.

            "You're back," she said in a monotone.

            "I'm back.  I still don't understand how you get up there."

            "I climb."

            "But I have trouble getting up there!" Payne replied, shutting the door with one foot and stripping off her soaked clothing, "And I'm built for two legs and climbing.  You aren't."

            "I'm talented," she replied, leaning her head over the edge and staring down at her owner, "I met someone today."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah.  Remember that guy, that RA that helped you carry your stuff up here on move-in day?  His green Lupe came by."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah.  He's really nice, doesn't talk much, but nice.  Name is VerdeVer."

            Payne couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.  Mia looked at her questioningly.

            "Verde – means green in a different language.  Green and Gray."

            "Huh.  Anyways, we went to an early lunch in the cafeteria.  So you'll be eating on your own today."

            "Not a problem.  I'll just bring it back to the room.  You find anything interesting in that book?"

            Mia nodded and turned her muzzle back to the book.

            "I sure did."

            "Alright.  Let me hear it."

            Mia cleared her throat and folder her paws in front of her, letting her eyes close and her ears fall before her face to drift over the book.

            "Legend says that the early years of this college were plagued with floods.  The founders did not realize that they were building in a flood zone, and they soon discovered their error the hard way when the snows melted and the rains came.  However, they did not want to move the campus after all that work of building it, so they appealed to the faeries.  An air faerie took pity on them and agreed to help.  She placed a very powerful spell across the campus, creating a wind that blew constantly and kept the rains moving so they wouldn't stay too long and flood the university."

            "That certainly explains this wind everyone talks about," Payne replied, settling down in her chair, "They say it brings the storms and chases the storms away."

            "Yeah.  Anyways, this wasn't enough apparently.  The storms came, and the wind was gone.  Just like it is right now.  The university was threatening to flood, and the officials were afraid they would have to evacuate and that there would be a lot of damage to the books and buildings.  But someone found this legend, and believed it was true.  He appealed to the faeries once more, and the air faeries gifted him with a sword that had the power to summon the wind and get rid of the rain.  Now here's the wild part."

            Mia moved to hang half over the edge of the bed, staring directly at Payne.

            "The legend continues on to say that this sword is bound to the family of the man that wielded it.  Only they can take it up and summon the wind, because he was an honest person and that they trusted him and all of his kin.  This person, the one that wielded the sword, is none other than the one you get your middle name from: Rain Gray."

            Payne sunk lower into her chair.  Just when she'd thought that all her problems would be solved, that she could live in obscurity, something has to prove her wrong.

            "Alright.  So the rainy days are here and someone has to summon the rain.  But what if this is just a legend Mia?  What about that?"

            She shrugged delicately and Payne could tell by her stance that Mia didn't believe the legend was true.  For her part, neither did she.  It seemed a bit far-fetched and there were a dozen other plausible reasons for the rain and the Gray's apparent significance on campus.

            "Then there's nothing lost if we look.  I mean, the sword is supposed to be in the library," Mia suggested.

            "That scary little Techo said that Jerome library was a friend of the Grays," Payne muttered.

            "Let's look after dinner tonight.  Maybe VerdeVer can come along – he seems to know campus pretty well."

            "Yeah.  Sure.  We can waste our time doing that."

            Mia let out a shout of joy and leapt off the bed, landing on the floor with a shudder.  She then skipped from the room, her ears blowing behind her as she tore off down the hallway for the stairs.

            "Summon the wind and chase away the rainy days," Payne muttered.

            Outside, the rain still fell.


	4. Part 4

            The Cybunny was waiting for him in the small coffee shop at the corner of the Student Union.  He could smell the brews from the side entrance, the warm invitation of hot beverages enticing students in from the cold rain.  Honey wood half-walls separated the round silver tables and padded chairs from the rest of the cafeteria.  A counter resided in the corner, a pet diligently cleaning the counter around carefully arranged cups and saucers.  In a glass case were various pastries for the customers to select from.  Beyond this tiny little haven was the cafeteria of the Union itself, a crowded and noisy place of poorly cleaned tables and garish plastic chairs.  Eric sighed inwardly and made his way for the coffee shop, brushing past the plants set along the half-wall and into the industrial carpeted area, breathing in deeply.  The Cybunny could wait.  He wanted some tea.  Tea and a pastry.  He stopped before the counter, one hand hanging on the damp strap of his backpack, the other digging in his jacket pocket for some neopoints.  The striped Kau looked up at him expectantly, a green apron around her neck.

            "I'd like… some blairnut tea," he said, "and…"

            He cast his glance down at the pastry display.  Apparently they were also stocking items from the bakery, thankfully.  The stuff they sold at the coffee store was much too sweet for him most of the time.

            "And a thistleberry crepe."

            The Kau nodded and turned to fix the tea.  He counted out the neopoints and laid them on the counter, accepting the blue flowered mug and matching tray containing the pastry with a nod of thanks.  Only then did he turn and acknowledge the Cybunny's existence, making his way through the tables to where he sat with a dour expression on his face.

            "You're late," the Cybunny said gruffly as Eric set down his tea and pastry, letting the backpack slide to the floor with a heavy thud.

            "Hello Mr. Grievm.  Yeah, class ran a bit late," the man replied, easing himself into the chair and studying the food before him.

            "Sir Grievm, not Mr.  I would think that this is more important than class."

            'Only for you,' Eric though bitterly, but he remained quiet.  It wouldn't do to antagonize the pet, not now.  Not at this stage of the game.  Instead, he concentrated on his tea, gently blowing away the steam to show the rich amber.  Across the table, the silver Cybunny studied him, a black cane by his side, held in one gloved hand.  A tailed jacket in impeccable condition – no wrinkles, a white handkerchief in the pocket.  

            "So what have you found out about this girl?" Grievm finally asked, resting the cane across his knees.

            "She's young and naïve just like any other college freshman," Eric replied, taking a bite of crepe just because he knew it talking through a full mouth would irritate the Cybunny, "I broke into her room while she was at class this afternoon.  Nothing noteworthy aside from a book in her desk drawer.  It's the one detailing the legends and history of campus."

            The Cybunny's whiskers twitched but his composure remained smooth otherwise.

            "Then she knows the legend?"

            "I think so.  There was a bookmark on the pages that talked about Rain Gray." 

            Grievm folded his hands on the table, his eyes drifting in thought.  Eric took the opportunity to take another bite of the crepe, hastily wiping thornberry off his chin as the cybunny's frown deepened.

            "She knows too much."

            "Like she'll act on it.  VerdeVer says she's rather shy.  He's befriended her pet, Mia."

            "Then she has only one pet?"

            "Yeah.  Not that big of a deal."

            Grievm slammed one paw onto the table, causing the fork to jump off the plate and the tea to slosh around in the mug.  Eric jumped and tried not to shy away from the intense scrutiny of the Cybunny.

            "You are not taking this seriously enough!" Grievm hissed, his whiskers trembling in anger, "You are the second highest official in the League of Rain, subordinate only to me.  In case you forget, it is my money that keeps you here.  I expect you to take our mission with utmost seriousness."

            "Yes sir.  I'm sorry sir.  I'll be more attentive," Eric forced out, silently cursing the Cybunny and his arrogance on the inside.

            "Anyways," Grievm continued, "We need the girl to fail.  I want to take no chances with this – get her out of the picture.  Permanently."

            For a second time Eric was startled.  He nearly choked on his tea and set it down, raising his eyes to meet the Cybunny's.

            "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me.  Get rid of her.  Arrange an accident.  I want her dead."

            "I didn't sign up for this!" Eric exclaimed, "I'm a college student.  I can't kill someone."

            "Then find someone who can!" Grievm snapped back, "There's about twenty people in the League.  See if one of them will, or their pets.  Failing that, grow up and do it yourself.  I'll return to the university once the evacuation for the floods starts.  Until then, ensure that everything continues according to plan.  And make sure the girl dies.  Her pet too.  Be wary of it – Rains have only one pet for a reason."

            And he stood, pulling his jacket closer and casting Eric one last disdainful glance before heading for the exit, cane tapping against the floor.  The young man sighed and ran his hand through his hair, staring at the tea and half-eaten crepe before him.  This was going from bad to worse.  Somehow they'd have to get Payne out of the way in a manner sufficient to convince Grievm that the League was still under his control.  

            "I'll call an emergency meeting," he muttered, "They're going to the library tonight.  We have enough time to arrange something."

            He picked up his backpack and disposed of the crepe, putting the dishes on the counter for the Kau to take care of.  The rain seemed to be coming down harder now and Eric hoped that the Cybunny was being absolutely drenched.  He leaned on the door and staggered out into the rain, opening an umbrella and hunching his shoulders for the walk back to the dorms.

            "This is our campus now Cybunny," he muttered to himself, "You lost touch a long time ago, both with my generation and with the League.  And if anyone is going to have that sword, it's going to be me."

            Night had fallen.  The library would be open for about four more hours where it would close at midnight.  Mia sat in the middle of the floor, ears back, fur bristling.  Payne was leaning on the closed door, face as white as her pet, arms wrapped about her chest.

            "Who could have gotten in here?" she asked in a small voice.

            "Anyone who knew about the lock," Mia replied.

            "But… why?"

            "I don't know.  They didn't take anything of value… just that book."

            "What's so important about a book?"

            "What if the legend is true?" Mia countered, "And what if someone didn't want you to know about it?"

            "But…" she said in bewilderment, "If it's true, then why take it?  The campus will flood if I don't summon the wind."

            "Perhaps there's something else.  Something we don't know yet.  This means we have enemies Payne."

            "I…"

            "We going to the library now?  We're going to need to find out more.  And the Techo said that place was your friend."

            "And Maria?  Should we bring her?"

            Mia just narrowed her eyes.

            "Really want to involve another person?  I like that Ixi, but he's not a very good fighter.  I can protect you just fine.  I don't know about two more people."

            Payne just gaped, the realization that they could be in danger dawning on her.  Mia stood and padded over to the closet, nosing it open and digging about in the back.

            "It's a good thing they didn't find this," she said, grabbing something wrapped in cloth, "They'd have stolen it for sure, even if they were only after the book."

            And she shook the scrap, revealing a werelupe's claw on the inside.  She slipped this over her head, letting it fall on her snow white chest.

            "Help me hide this?  I'd prefer to not let everyone know I have one of these."

            Payne nodded and opened the top drawer on her dresser, pulling out a purple bandanna.  She knelt and tied this around her pet's neck, tucking the necklace inside, away from sight.

            "There.  You ready?"

            "I am.  Let's go."

            Payne grabbed her jacket and keys, making sure to lock the door behind her.  Not that it'd do much good.  Then they were off down the hallway to brave the elements and the library.

            The puddles were even deeper than they were earlier in the day.  It seemed all of campus was covered in about an inch of water.  The puddle in the interior of the library stretched all the way to the reception desk and orange 'caution – wet floor' signs abounded.  Payne shook out her jacket and gazed about her, glad for the muggy warmth of the building.

            "What now?" she asked of her pet who was carefully sniffing the air.

            "To the piles."

            And she started off towards the rows and rows of books, Payne tagging along behind her.  Mia made her way directly to where they had found the book to begin with and together the two started browsing the titles.

            "This is pointless," Payne announced after only a couple moments, "There's nothing on the library here."

            "We've got to find something."

            "Easy for you to say."

            She lapsed into silence again, not moving from the books until Mia snapped her head up, giving a sharp gasp of fear and surprise.

            "Mia?  What is it?"

            "This isn't good," she whispered.

            "What?"

            "Do you remember how I'd be able to tell when someone meant you harm?  Back in grade school?  I could smell it on them.  Well," she said grimly, "I smell that now.  We've got to get out of here."

            Payne slowly stood, trying to look around without being conspicuous.

            "I don't see anyone," she whispered.

            "They're blocking the exit.  Com'n.  There's stairs nearby.  Let's go."

            Payne started for them, Mia close behind.  She took the stairs two at a time, her hand sliding along the metal banister.  Up, up again, until Mia slipped past and led them out onto the fourth floor.  The music library.  Drawers of sheet music were mingled with shelves of books.

            "Mia!" a voice cried.  

            The Gelert froze and glanced over at the green Lupe that walked towards them.

            "VerdeVer!  What are you doing here?" Mia asked as the other pet stopped before them.

            "Sorry Mia," he said, "I did like you as a friend."

            "Wha-?"

            He jumped forwards, grabbing one of her ears in his teeth and as she shrieked he broke a slumberberry potion just below her nose.  She gasped, coughed, and slid to the ground with a heavy thud.  The Lupe let go, panting, as two men came out of the stairwell, one grabbing Payne by the arm.

            "You're coming with us," he whispered in her ear, "Try anything and you'll never see Mia again.  Now let's go."

            And Payne, her heart in her throat, had no choice but to comply.


	5. Part 5

            They blindfolded her and led her up some more stairs, then down some hallways.  She knew nothing but the steady pressure of a hand on her shoulder, guiding her along, and the stifling blackness of the cloth tied over her eyes.  She had tried to ask what was going on just once, but the hand on her shoulder dug into the bone, pinching the nerves, and she quickly silenced herself lest the pain get any worse.  He had relaxed his grip then, and they had continued on in silence.  When they stopped, she heard a door open, then she was shoved through, and the door was shut and locked behind her.  She was shoved into a chair and her hands and ankles bound with rope.  Whoever had done it was nervous, and made the bonds too tight.  They bit into her wrists but she remained silent, enduring this.  They had Mia.

            "What do you want?" she finally ventured, and this time no one stopped her, "Is it ransom?  They'll catch you for this.  They will."

            "It's not ransom," someone replied, a female voice, "It's for the League of Rain.  We'll release you after our job is done."

            "No!  Wait, please.  Let Mia go.  I… I haven't done anything to you."

            "Be quiet," the girl replied, her tone harsh, "In all honesty, this is for your own protection.  Our original orders were to kill you.  Don't try to get loose or we will have to carry them out."

            More footsteps, then the door being opened and shut again.  Then silence.  Payne sat there, utterly still, listening to her rapid breathing.

            "Hello?" she whispered, "Is anyone there?  Am I alone?"

            There was no answer and Payne wept silently into the darkness.  She was alone then, with Mia elsewhere, also a prisoner.  She wept, in the depths of the building, and it was as if she could hear the rain even there.

            "Think he'll ask for proof?" someone whispered out in the hallway as Eric checked the locks.

            "Nah.  He's too confident that we're all his willing pawns."

            "Think anyone will find them?" someone else asked.

            "No.  You saw the dust up here – these rooms haven't been used for years.  Plus, I have the one and only key, thanks to Jessica."

            "You're welcome," she said demurely, "but it was all my pet.  She works here, you know."

            "And she'll be keeping an eye on our two prisoners until after the campus floods," Eric finished, pocketing the key and heading down the hallway for the stairwell, "Then we can let them go.  And we'll have the sword."

            "Yeah, about that," someone from the back of the group ventured, "How do we keep Grievm from getting his grubby little paws on it?"

            "We crack him on top the head when he comes to take it.  That simple."

            "We're sure getting good at backstabbing," a Lupe muttered, waiting for them at the door to the stairs, "First Mia.  Now Grievm."

            "Chin up VerdeVer," the girl named Jessica replied, holding the door for the group to pass through, "Just wait for the flood and this will all be over.  And instead of those rich Grays holding the power of the Sword of Wind and Rain, we will."

            "It doesn't feel right," VerdeVer muttered.

            "They don't even know what it is!" someone else retorted, "They've forgotten or ignored the legend.  Why shouldn't someone from the League hold it?  We're the ones who have passed down the secrets of Jerome for all these years, we're the ones who have protected this campus.  Not them.  They just show up, take the thing, and save the day and reap the benefits of such a powerful weapon."

            "Anyways, we're not the ones who betrayed the Grays to begin with," Eric continued, "Grievm is.  We're just backstabbing the backstabber."

            "Two wrongs don't make a right," the lupe muttered.

            "Two lefts don't make a right, but three do," a girl near the front said brightly.

            "Okay, you're not allowed to talk anymore," Eric said with a roll of his eyes, "Now let's head over to Kriescher quadrangle.  They've got Shadows, that late-night eating place.  I want food."

            There was muttered agreement as the group of about eight students and assorted pets reached the ground floor and together, they went out to brave the rain once more.

            Back in the dorms, two people waited in silence, listening to the steady tap tap of the rain on the window and the brief footsteps in the hallway.  None of them stopped at their door though, and that was the reason for the heavy atmosphere of worry.

            "The library closed half an hour ago," the mutant Ixi finally said, his hooves crossed before him on the bed.

            "I know."

            "Should we call campus police?"

            "No.  Students stay out very late all the time – they won't care unless she goes missing for a longer length of time."

            "She's a Gray.  They'll take that seriously."

            Maria lapsed back into tense silence, not wanting to say that her reluctance to call them was because of that, because she understood Payne's reluctance to draw attention to herself as a Gray.  Instead, she watched the clock and listened for footsteps outside her door.

            "We'll wait until one am.  Then we'll start searching for her ourselves," Maria declared.

            "Alright.  But… wasn't Mia talking with that VerdeVer pet earlier?  She mentioned him once.  He might know where they're at."

            Maria considered this, trying to dredge up memories.

            "VerdeVer.  He's the pet of that RA on the third floor, right?"

            "Yes.  I'm assuming you want to go bother him?"

            He leapt off the bed and stood up straight in the middle of the floor.

            "Yes," he said, "Payne and Mia are our roommates.  They're our friends.  And I'm worried.  The rain is getting dangerous now and everyone's on edge.  There's no telling what could have happened."

            "Alright.  Let's go see if he's up.  It's late… but not too late for the dorms."

            She snagged her keys from the door and the two made their way out into the hallway for the stairs.  They were halfway up them when someone came banging out of the third floor entrance, stumbling down the stairs, her breath fast like she was either hysterical or crying.  Or both.  Maria tried to get out of her way but she wasn't fast enough and the two collided, an elbow catching her in the stomach and sending her smashing against the wall.  The other girl turned, started to mutter an apology, then froze, her eyes wide and her face pale.

            "You're… you're… her roommate," she whispered.

            Maria massaged a rib and grimaced at her, taking in the tears streaking her cheeks.

            "Who's roommate?" BlazeFast asked.

            "Payne's.  The Gray's."

            The Ixi and his owner exchanged glances.  Maria then turned her attention back to the girl, shoving away from the wall to stand up straight.

            "Yes.  I am.  What do you know about her?"

            The girl glanced up the stair, biting her lip with worry.  She seemed torn for a moment, then took a deep breath and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

            "I'm Jessica.  Can we go to your room?  This is going to take some explaining."

            The first thing Jessica had done upon reaching the room was scribble down a list of names and room numbers.

            "Ixi.  Can you find all these people and tell them the game is up?" she said, "Tell them to meet me under the overhang of the library.  They'll understand."

            "Game?  What game?  And how does this involve Payne?" BlazeFast interrupted.

            Jessica took a deep breath.

            "It's a long story and it's one I'm going to explain to Maria while you gather the members of the League.  But I'll tell you this – we're all in grave danger.  You, me, everyone.  Now go."

            The Ixi shot her one last suspicious glance before making his way out the door.  Jessica then turned to Maria who sat in silence at the other chair.

            "Okay.  We don't have much time," she said, "So I'm going to make this fast.  We kidnapped Payne, mostly for her own protection.  There's someone who wants her dead, someone that controls a secret organization on campus.  I'm part of it and Eric is our leader.  Anyways, we didn't want to kill Payne, so we kidnapped her and hid her away in a place only a handful of us know about.  Those are the ones I sent BlazeFast after, they're the ones who can be trusted."

            "Kidnappers can be trusted?" Maria said in disgust.

            "It's a long story!  Just… please.  Let me continue.  Well, we were planning to betray our head.  We don't like how he's running things and we don't want him to carry out his plan."

            She took a deep breath, gazing up at the empty air above Maria's head.

            "Well.  Someone snitched."

            There was a long silence.  Maria crossed and uncrossed her arms while Jessica fought to control her emotions.

            "I went up to Eric's room," she said, "Just to talk.  We're good friends and all.  When I rounded the corner, I saw two pets, big burly ones, with Eric between them.  I don't think he was going with them willingly.  And I caught his eye and he pretended to ignore me… but he dropped a slip of paper that I grabbed as soon as they were out of sight."

            She silently pulled it from her pocket and handed it to Maria.  It had two hastily scribbled words on it – 'Yvette betrayed.'

            "That's the name of one of our member's pets," she said, "I'm guessing her owner is in on it too.  But they don't know where we're hiding Payne and so now they're taking Eric.  We've got to get to Payne first and then go rescue Eric."

            "You still haven't told me the whole story."

            "No.  But it's a long one, and I'd rather wait until we had Payne.  Now please, help me.  I don't know how long we've got.  Eric is a strong person but… the sooner we save him the better."

            She stood and waited for Maria to stand also, a physical sign that the girl would trust her and would follow her to save Payne.  Maria was still for a couple more heartbeats, then she stood and gestured for Jessica to lead the way.

            "One question," she said as the two moved out into the hallway, "What is the ultimate goal in all this?"

            Jessica hesitated only a moment before speaking.

            "To chase away the rain.  Rain Gray, for those rainy days."


	6. Part 6

            The students huddled in the misty light outside the library.  The rain was still coming down hard and the light from a lone lamp wasn't enough to banish the shadows.  Strange patterns flickered on the walls, eerie shadows that added just another element of unreality to this gathering.  Faces were concealed under jackets and hooded cloaks, pale white faces and nervous gestures, watchful eyes for anyone that would chance upon this impromptu late night meeting.  They were all in grave danger here.

            "So you were originally founded to help protect the campus," Maria was saying, BlazeFast huddled by her side, "What went wrong?"

            "Grievm went wrong," Jessica replied, scanning the darkness around them for any humans or NeoPets, "But we did too.  There's a lot of resentment against the rich families of Neopia."

            "I know," the Ixi said, his tone harsh, "Mia told me of how she had to fight off those that would hurt Payne after school because she was a Gray."

            Jessica winced and continued staring off into the darkness.  There was silence between them, the noise of the rain in the soaked pavement and grass a sound that they were all used to by now.  The rustle of clothing, scuff of paws on pavement, and an occasional cough.  And the constant metal on metal of someone's Acara doing his best to pick the lock leading into the library.  A sudden click and a hiss of triumph.

            "No security systems, right?" the Acara asked, his hand on the door.

            "None," someone confirmed.

            He nodded and handed the lock picks off to his owner and then slipped into the building, absently ducking his head low in a furtive manner.  Maria watched as others entered, noting that they all cast about nervous glances or otherwise tried to hide as best as they could.  She made sure to enter the library with her head high, pretending that they weren't committing a crime, that they weren't breaking and entering scant hours after midnight.  'It's for a good reason,' she told herself, 'We're saving the campus.  They won't catch us and if they do I'm sure they won't expel us cause we're saving the campus.'  It wasn't much of a reassurance.

            Jessica led the group up the back stairs, winding through the hallways and occasional bursts of shelves and conference rooms until they reached a narrow hallway with only a couple doors.  The lighting was non-existent here and someone brought out a lantern, the yellow glare giving the entire scene and unreal sense to it, as if they had just crossed over a boundary and were now walking in the land of dreams.  Perhaps they were.

            "Okay, here it is," Jessica breathed, "It's locked but I grabbed the keys from Eric's room.  He told me where he kept them hidden away."

            She produced a couple keys from her pocket and quickly rattled them in the lock, easing the door open with her shoulder.

            "Payne?" she whispered, "You okay?"

            Silence, except for someone shifting slightly in the dark.  A couple people blocked Maria's path to the door so she stood in the hallway, fuming in silence as she heard a couple whispers, one of which sounded like her roommate.

            "What?  Why on Neopia would I help you?" 

            Payne's voice was loud and clear this time and the members of the League of Rain standing outside quickly looked down at their feet or away as the small girl elbowed her way out into the hallway, looking more than put-out.

            "And whoever tied my hands needs to be more careful," she snapped, holding up one red and raw wrist, "It was way too tight."

            A boy near the back muttered an apology while his pet Pteri glared up at him and said, "I told you so."

            "Maria?" Payne asked, seeing her roommate, "What's going on?"

            "I'm just as lost as you," she replied, BlazeFast hugging close to her legs.

            "I want Mia."

            "Right, this way," Jessica interjected, moving on to the next door and opening it, "Uhhh, you go on in and let her know she doesn't have to rip us all from limb to limb like she was threatening."

            Payne slipped into the room and found Mia bound in the middle of the floor, all four paws trussed up and her jaws in a muzzle.  She was growling, until she sniffed, and feel silent at Payne's scent.

            "Hey," she said gently, removing the muzzle.

            "I'll kill them," the Gelert growled, watching Payne untie her paws, "I will."

            "No you won't.  Something is going on and I want to know what.  Let me see what it is and then we'll decide if someone needs to be maimed or not.  Did they take the…?"

            Mia stood and shook herself, her tail and ears snapping with the movement.

            "No.  Still there, under the bandanna.  Glad I wore that."

            "Me too," Payne replied quietly, "Now let's go find out what is going on."

            Jessica gave Mia one wary glance in the hallway and then hastily looked away, back to the other group.

            "Where's VerdeVer?" Mia asked quietly.

            "Taken," a Blumaroo replied, "With his owner.  We're going to rescue them."

            "We are?" 

            "Please," Jessica implored, "You must understand the situation.  Follow me, I'll explain as we go."

            She started back down the hallway, taking the lantern and leading the way, a shade of some sorts in this strange dream-like library.

            "You know the legend of Rain Gray, right?" Jessica asked, her voice floating amidst the footsteps of a myriad of pets and humans.

            "Yes."

            "Alright.  Well, before he graduated he formed the League of the Rain.  Their duty was to keep the knowledge of the sword alive and monitor the situation on campus.  If a Gray was needed, they were to bring one here somehow.  They were also to protect the Gray in times of emergency if their pet couldn't."

            "Protect?"

            "The Grays are very important and the sword that you're bound to is very powerful.  If someone were to try to use that for themselves, well, someone has to protect the Gray who is currently bound to it.  That's why you only have one pet you know.  The air faerie deemed that the pet should be the guardian of the Gray and made it so that only a pet-human pair could take the sword.  That's why everyone in your family only has one pet.  There's a reason behind that tradition."

            "Why does Mia have to the be the guardian though?  If the sword is so powerful, why can't I defend myself?"

            "You'll understand once you see the sword," someone from behind her chimed in.

            "Anyways, years ago this Cybunny named Grievm was in charge of the League.  He won over the loyalties of the members and continued to lead even after he graduated, which is something that was not done.  It's supposed to be students only so that the League remains entirely campus based.  But Grievm was rich and powerful.  He's retained hold in that he basically pays for a vast majority of the member's education.  Scholarships.  I know Eric holds one."

            "Bribery.  He bribes you."

            "Don't sound so disgusted," someone grumbled, "You're rich.  You understand, don't you Maria?"

            "Yes," she said in a soft voice, "And if it came down to it, I'd let someone give me a scholarship if I let them keep control of some organization.  But why did you kidnap Payne?  And why is Eric in so much trouble?"

            "Because Grievm was going to backstab the Gray family," Jessica continued, "One of the duties of the League is to educate each new Gray about the sword and the wind when they came to campus.  It's our job, not the families.  Builds ties between the League and the new Gray, the new head.  But Grievm wanted a change in power.  See, if the Grays fail in their duty, the faerie made it so a new bearer for the sword could be chosen.  If the campus floods and the floodwaters touch the sword all bonds are released.  The sword is free to be claimed by anyone and it will be then be bound to them and their descendents."

            "So Grievm wanted Payne to fail whereupon he would take the sword for himself."

            "Exactly.  Except we're sick of Grievm.  We decided to betray him in turn and take the sword for ourselves, giving it to Eric.  He's a good person, he deserves it."

            "And I don't?" Payne asked softly.

            Jessica hesitated, the lantern shaking a bit in her hand as she led them down more stairs.

            "We don't know you," she whispered, "And perhaps we were wrong in this.  But you wouldn't even have known it existed if not for luck.  Either way, it doesn't matter.  Our plan fell apart.  See, Grievm ordered you killed.  He wanted you gone and out of the way.  He's developed a grudge against your family apparently.  We didn't want to do this obviously, so we decided to kidnap you instead and just say you were killed.  We'd release you after the flood and after Eric took the sword."

            "And someone betrayed and it's all blown up in our faces," a Pteri finished, "Eric was taken by Grievm and we've got to rescue him.  After that we can summon the wind."

            "How about we just summon the wind now?" BlazeFast interrupted.

            "Because Grievm will know Payne has the sword and I doubt Eric's life will be worth much after that," Jessica said grimly.

            "And why should we stick our necks out for you?" Mia spat, "After all you've done?"

            There was silence and Jessica stopped, one foot on the stair below, her hand resting on the railing.  

            "Because only we know where the sword is."

            "Like I care," the Gelert growled, pawing at the bandanna until the knot came loose and revealing the werelupe's claw, "One way or another, you'll show us."

            There was silence and a yellow Aisha moved closer to Jessica, putting herself between Mia and her owner.  Payne risked a glance back to Maria and met her eyes, large, frightened, and tense with impending violence.

            "Stop it," Payne whispered, "You're not making this any better.  We'll save Eric for the sole fact that I don't want him on my conscience.  And besides… we're not that kind of people.  And I don't want to turn into one."

            The members of the League looked away, all aware that they were the kind of people Payne was referring to.

            "So.  Where's this sword?"

            Jessica nodded and continued down the stairs, faster this time, the yellow Aisha bounding on ahead.  She stopped at a turn in the stairs, pressed close to the wall, and with a grinding noise part of the brick slid away to reveal a narrow and dark stairway.  Another lantern was brought forth and they traversed this single file until they reached a dank antechamber with an archway similar to the one in the book at the end.

            "Go on then," Jessica whispered, "Both of you.  Go claim the sword."

            Mia and Payne looked at each other, then into the silvery shadows of the room, a strange incandescent light like water radiating out from a statue in the middle, a statue of two eyries holding up a single object.  A sword.  A silver sword.

            "I never wanted to be special," Payne whispered, "I just wanted to be like everyone else."

            "Fate never complies to our wishes," Mia replied grimly, "Let's go, Payne Rain Gray."

            And the two stepped forwards, side-by-side, into the room.    


	7. Part 7

            "It's a Sword of Air Faerie," Payne breathed, "It has to be."

            The two stopped before the two Eyrie statues, their stone paws holding the sword horizontal at eye level, the strange silver light casting shadows in the grooves of the rock.  Blank eyes were raised reverently to the blade, a thin piece of silver-blue metal, two white wings forming the guard, a blue tinge to the grooved hilt.  

            "The Sword of Wind and Rain," Mia breathed, "I still don't see why it's so important to have one pet.  Why would this prevent you from defending yourself?  It's a…"

            "No.  Wait.  Look at the edge."

            The duo peered closer at the sword, Payne hardly moving, her hair drifting before her eyes until Mia finally let out a deep breath.

            "It's blunt.  Completely blunt."

            Payne nodded and reached out to it, one finger resting just inches above the blade that held no edge, that was never designed to hold an edge.  She ran her hand down along the length, finally closing down on the hilt, cold and heavy in her palm, lifting the sword with a sound of metal on stone in the air and before her.  The deep part of her mind had steeled itself for some tremendous event, some resounding declaration that a Gray had taken the sword.  There was nothing, just a dimming of that strange silver light.  But as the League gathered into the room, staring at the sword, at Payne, she realized that there was something.  That her, small and quiet Payne Rain Gray with her loyal Gelert was meant for this sword, and this sword was meant for her.  And that was all the reassurance she needed.

            "There's no sheath," Mia said in mild irritation, inspecting the base of the statues.

            "Doesn't need one," Payne replied, draping the sword over her shoulder, the cold metal of the blunt edge resting against the exposed skin of her neck.

            "So.  Now that we have the sword," Maria said from the doorway, "I have to ask.  Why do you need Payne to save Eric?"

            Jessica laughed and dipped her head, catching Maria's meaning immediately.

            "Because if we rescued Eric ourselves this would still be going on.  The campus hasn't flooded yet, Grievm is still in the running for the sword.  Now that Payne has it the matter has been settled.  All that remains is to save Eric and summon the wind."

            The League stayed quiet, just watching Payne.  She glanced at Maria who slowly nodded at her, then BlazeFast in turn did the same.

            "No," she whispered, "Don't do this.  I don't want to be the leader here."

            "You're the head of the League now," someone replied, "That's how it works.  We betrayed Grievm a long time ago, now we're just throwing our lot in with you.  It's not such a drastic transition."

            "I'm not a leader."

            "Then learn," Jessica replied, "Ah, there.  Anry is back."

            Everyone swiveled to look at the small creature that stood in the doorway, a shadow in shadow, illuminated only by the silver light and orange flare of lanterns.  A shadowed Draik, water slowly sliding off his scales.

            "They've taken him to our campus house," he said, dropping to all fours and moving to stand before the entire group, "his thugs are all staying inside because of the room.  Not really keeping a watch out.  They're probably counting on the late hour to keep us uninformed until they break Eric."

            "Did you see him?" Jessica asked in a small voice.

            "No.  But I saw Grievm through a window."

            The girl let out a heavy breath and slowly surveyed the group as the Draik moved to stand by his owner.

            "This is what we do," she murmured, "With your permission Payne."

            "By all means," Payne replied in obvious relief.

            "We need to hit them en masse.  Grievm's thugs are heavily armed and well trained.  We know that house better than anyone since we use it all the time.  Payne, Mia, it's just a house that the League purchased a long time ago, very close to campus.  We use it for meetings and just as a place to hang-out in between classes.  Anyways, I want three groups.  Go now, divide yourselves into groups.  Ahhh, no… Deft, stay out.  I want you and Anry to take the roof.  Alright, good.  You all – you take the back.  You guys – the side window, the one with the broken lock.  And the rest of us, Payne and Mia included, will take the front."

            "Is it really smart to swarm them with so many people?" someone from the back door group asked.

            "If they're vastly outnumbered they'll hopefully give up without a fight," Jessica replied, "otherwise, weak fighters stay out of the way and let those like Mia and Anry take them out."

            Anry winked at Mia who merely glared at him hard.  The Draik looked slightly put out and leaned against his owner's leg, who was already tossing a dark battle duck from hand to hand.

            "We good?  Let's go then.  Everyone, split up once we get outside of the library.  If campus security sees us they'll start asking questions because it's so late.  We move in ten minutes exactly.  Shutter the lanterns and watch the time."

            Everyone nodded in assent and the group started to trickle out and up the stairs to the main floor of the library.  Anry slipped out first, signaled the all-clear, and then everyone moved out into the rain again, each lantern quickly blown out as they moved out into the open, restoring the world to shadows and the numbing drum of rain on the pavement.

            "So what do I do?" Payne whispered to Jessica, aware of the other two members of the League and their pets around her, along with Maria and BlazeFast, silent sentinels.

            "Tell Grievm that you're taking control of the League and that he's relieved of all his duties and ties to our organization," Jessica replied, "That'll all you'll need to say."

            Payne nodded mutely, feeling her hair slick back and plaster to her cheeks, deepening to the color of wet bark, another darkness within the night.  Oddly enough, she didn't feel anything.  No emotions whatsoever.  She'd come to terms with the strange turn that her life was taking tied up there in the dark, her fear sliding away to leave just emptiness behind.  What would happen would happen.  It did not bother her anymore.  And now she stood there with a sword across her shoulder and a dozen expectations heaped upon her shoulders.  She would have been terrified before.  The darkness had changed her, the darkness and lonely wait for what was to come.  It was a courage of sorts.  Payne accepted it without question, knowing she'd need some sort of strength for what was to come.

            The house was across the main street that ran along the edge of the campus.  Here were the campus houses owned by various organizations and the occasional private home by students wanting to live off-campus with their pets.  Older buildings of white and pastel blue siding, green slate shingles sliding off the roof in patches.  A couple painted signs on some.  Jessica led them across the street then down the sidewalk, taking them off onto the sodden grass and the deeper shadows as they neared a house that was painted a gray-blue that seemed utterly dismal in the darkness.  The shingles were black and as Payne stared at them she thought she saw some move.  It had to be Anry and Deft.  Apparently those two were the main battlers of the group.

            Jessica stopped and checked a pocket watch.  She sighed, ran a hand through her soaked hair, spraying out a couple drops of water that landed in the puddles with the rest of the rain.

            "We ready?" she whispered.

            "I was ready from the beginning," Mia growled, "Besides.  VerdeVer is in there and I need to give him what he deserves for what he did."

            "He didn't want to," Jessica's yellow Aisha replied, "We were running out of options.  Please, don't blame him."

            Mia didn't reply, just shook her head so that the werelupe's claw clattered in the night.

            "Time to move."

            The group dropped low and spread out, running in a half-crouch.  Payne found herself at the back, Mia at her side, her fur bristling.  This was it.  This was it.

            They hit the front of the house and flattened against the wall, those under the windows glancing up to ensure that no one had seen them.  Someone nodded to Jessica and she in turn nodded to her aisha who produced a key and slipped up the steps to the door.  A quick twist, then she carefully swung the door open, easing it slowly so as to not make a sound.  There was darkness inside, and beyond that, from the back of the house, light.  And voices.  One by one the members of the League eased in, careful to not make a noise.  Payne strained her hearing and tried to stifle a gasp at what she heard.  

            "Do you want us to kill you also?" a voice snapped, haughty, arrogant, and disdainful.

            "Where is he?" another voice gasped, one that Payne recognized from her first day at the college.  Eric.

            "Where is the girl?"

            "What have you done with Verde!?"

            There was the sharp sound of something impacting flesh, then a sharp cry of pain and the heavy thud of Eric falling to the ground.  Between his labored breathing Payne could hear footsteps.  Jessica motioned the group forwards, checking her watch one last time.  They stuck to the wall, moving slowly, moving silently.

            "Where is she?"

            No answer, just a jagged cough and a deep intake of breath.  Another blow, a crash, and then a cry of pure rage.

            "Stop it!" someone screamed from the room and there was the sound of two people crashing to the floor, then Jessica leapt forwards, bursting into the room, followed by everyone else.

            They fanned out, Payne still in the back, trying to see over the shoulders of the taller members, Mia sliding out into the front, tackling a burly Skeith and sending him crashing to the ground.  Anry was clinging to the shoulders of a Lupe who was vainly trying to rid the draconic bundle of fury, who was railing insults upon his opponent.  It was he who had triggered the rush, diving down out of the stairway on the near side of the room.

            "What is this?!" a silver Cybunny in the center of the room roared, a cane planted near a young man who was curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped about his stomach, his face contorted with pain.

            "Give it up Grievm!" Jessica cried, "You betrayed the Rain family a long time ago.  Well, you're getting your due now."

            The Cybunny drew himself up, his gloved hands impeccable upon the cane, his tailed coat unruffled.

            "Don't be stupid.  You're traitors too, every single one of you.  You betrayed the Rains not once, but twice, and now are betraying me."

            "But at least we corrected things in the end," Jessica said grimly, stepping aside to reveal Payne who found herself being nudged to the center of the room.

            In the corner was Mia sitting triumphant on the unconscious Skeith, in the other was another unconscious pet, an Eyrie, and someone from the other group sitting nearby and nursing a wound.  Anry had finally bludgeoned the last of the bodyguards into unconsciousness and was now sitting on his owner's shoulder and whispering insults at the resolute Grievm.

            "So the sword has been claimed," Grievm mused, his eyes meeting with Payne's.

            She felt a chill as they rested upon her and she tried not to look down at Eric who was now struggling to his feet, one hand still wrapped around his stomach.  She could see bruises on his face and blood from where his lip had been split and from a cut on the forehead.  Jessica hesitated only a moment, then rushed forwards to help him stand and limp away from where Grievm was.

            "Verde," he whispered and a couple pets detached from the watching group to scour the house.

            "Stand down," Payne said calmly, as if she were detached from this moment and only watching an actor play herself, "I am head of the League now.  You are no longer part of us."

            "So be it," Grievm replied, just as calm, "So be it.  Go summon the rain Gray… if you can."

            He chuckled and made for the exit, only to have it blocked by some members of the League.

            "Don't be foolish," the Cybunny snapped, "I have infinitely more power and resources than you.  And I am not the only one engaging in illegal activities here – I'm just the only one that will be able to get away with it.  Now let me pass and I'll forget to report any of this."

            Payne nodded at them and the humans and pets moved aside, allowing the Cybunny to vanish out the back door which stood broken on its  hinges and out into the night.

            "What did he mean?" someone asked, "Summon the rain if she can?"

            "What he means," a voice said darkly, "Is that he's got one last trick up his sleeve."

            Everyone turned to look at the ragged green Lupe who was making his slow and painful way down the stairs from the second floor.  Eric staggered forwards and dropped to his knees, pulling his pet into an embrace.

            "I thought they had killed you," he whispered.

            "And I you," the Lupe replied, "But tender moments can wait.  Payne."

            She fixed her attention on him, his eyes bright and fierce.

            "Grievm has hired a whole slew of thugs to do his bidding.  He expected violence on a larger scale from the League and has come prepared.  I bet you anything he's gone to get them to find and kill you.  You've got to summon the rain first.  Once you've done that the power of the sword will be complete and even Grievm's little hired army can't touch you."

            "How do I summon the wind?"

            "Get to the roof of the library.  The sword will guide you from there.  Now go.  There isn't much time."

            Jessica moved closer to the two and her eyes indicated that she was staying with them.

            "I'll get these two to the hospital," she whispered, " the rest of you with Payne.  Go, hurry."

            Payne nodded and turned to head for the door, back out into the rain.  Mia stood and followed, Maria and BlazeFast trailing close behind.  Just as they reached the main hallway a voice called out Mia's name.  The white Gelert froze.

            "I'm sorry," VerdeVer said, "I didn't want it to be this way.  I'll understand if you hate me."

            "But I can't," Mia replied, "And that's what I find so aggravating about this.  I can't hate you at all."

            And she bounded out into the night, into the rain, leading the way to the library and to a beginning and end of everything.


	8. Part 8

            Grievm's army was closer than they thought.  They heard it approaching as the Acara picked the lock into the library for the second time that night.  Anry took to the air to look, then landed a couple minutes later with a breathless report that there had to be at least twenty pets.  They were vastly outnumbered.

            "Everyone behind me!" Payne ordered, "Anry, Mia, take the rear.  We're going to fight a running battle here, all the way to the top."

            And with a rattle the lock came open and the group burst into the library, shedding cloaks and jackets to free up movement and drawing weapons as they made for the stairs, Payne in the lead with a blunt sword in her hand.

            To the top.  That was the only thought that was driving Payne now.  Summon the wind and end this madness, save the school and save her strange assortment of friends.  Behind her she could hear the cries of the pets chasing them but it was merely a distant buzz, a minor factor in her brain.  To the top.  She burst through the doors to the stairs, taking them two at a time, the rest clattering behind her in a tumbled blur of strain and panicked breathing.  

            A cry of "Go on!" reached her and she numbly identified the voice as Anry, that and the ring of metal on metal, of swears and exclamation as a battle broke out.  Engagement number one of the rush.  And it was quickly lost behind her as she made her way up the stairs.  Third floor now – four more to go.  She had a stitch in her side and a thought arose in her mind.

            "Mia!" she cried back, "To me!"

            The group reformed, a couple people dropping back to stem the tide once more, since Anry had apparently fallen.  One of those was his owner, brandishing the duck like he was a pet also.  The white Gelert appeared by Payne's side and she ran her hand along her pet's fur before redoubling her pace.

            "I can fight," Mia wheezed.

            "Grays have only one pet for a reason," Payne replied, "I'll need you for the top."

            And still they ran.  Sixth floor.  The combat was dying away behind them, Payne's legs were screaming in protest from the strain, her breath coming harsh.  A couple more of the League dropped back, too exhausted and deciding to make a stand of it.  A risked glance behind her revealed that Maria and BlazeFast were still with her, the small Ixi's chest heaving, Maria's face flushed with effort.

            "Almost there," Payne murmured, "almost there."

            Eighth floor.  One more to go.  She burst through another door with a white nine painted on it.  There.  Now to the roof.  She slammed up against the door, reaching for the handle. 

            "Locked!" she cried in dismay, "Where's that Acara?"

            "Fell behind," Maria wheezed.

            Payne fell silent, straining to hear what was behind them.  Shouts, unfamiliar voices.

            "Move aside!" BlazeFast cried, shoving up to the last step and turning around, "It's about time I made myself useful."

            And he reared up on his forelegs and kicked with the hind, the wood around the doorknob splintering with the force and throwing the Ixi off balance and to the ground, rolling down some stairs before Maria grabbed his hind leg and stopped his fall.  The door knob hung half-off and Payne opened it with a gentle push.  They were out onto the roof, into the night air and the rain that sleeted down to greet them.

            "Barricade the door," someone ordered, slamming it behind them and leaning against it, "someone help me."

            Maria and BlazeFast added their weight to it while Payne glanced about them.  A lightning rod in the direct center of the roof, a two foot high ledge about the edge of the building itself.  Other then that and the doorway leading back down into the library, nothing.  

            "What do I do?" Payne asked, holding the sword at her side with one hand.

            "I don't know!"

            There was a flash of feathers and a Uni and an Eyrie landed before them, both carrying Sinsis swords.

            "You hand over that sword," the Uni snickered, "That's what you do."

            "Flyers," Mia muttered in disgust, "That's cheating.  You should have taken the long route up like we did."

            "Ahh, poor ickle Gelert," the Eyrie retorted, "Step aside brat before you get hurt."

            Mia snarled and bared her fangs at them.

            "Before I get hurt?  Listen to the big featherbrain talk.  Com'n – I've trained my whole life for this moment.  _I'm not letting you hurt Payne!_"

            She leaped for them, the werelupe's claw catching in the light.  Power grew and swelled around her as she landed on top of the Uni, clawing and biting.  The Uni in turn lashed out with the sword before it was knocked from his grip by Mia's hind leg.

            "Payne!" Maria called, "The rain!  Your friends are with you, your pet is protecting you.  Summon the wind!"

            Payne took a deep breath and shot one last glance at the battle which had dissolved into a brawl, Mia somehow holding her own against both pets at once.  The wind.  It had to come.

            "I've never felt the wind here," she whispered, "But I want to.  Summon the wind.  How do I summon the wind?"

            The snatches of an old rhyme ran through her head.  An old rhyme, first taught to her by her family, then picked up and thrown in her face as a taunt.

            "But that's who I am," she announced, striding forwards to stand staring up at the rain, "A Gray.  Payne Rain Gray."

            She knew what to do.  Exulting in this, in who she was, what she was, she raised the sword above her head with both hands.  She was Payne Gray, she would summon the wind.  Her hands seemed to tingle and the air seemed to crackle with unspent power.

            "Painted in shades of black and gray, rainy day, rain gray Payne," she chanted sing-song, "Painted in shades of black and gray for those rainy days!"

            The last line she shouted out as a challenge to shake the heavens.  Laws of nature could be forgotten.  She was a Gray, she defied the rain, she summoned the wind.

            It answered.  It tugged at her hair first, sending it dancing into the night, lifting it off her face.  Then her shirt joined the dance, pressing tight against her wet shoulders, the rain slowly dying away, the patter sliding away into the triumphant cry of the wind.  She laughed out loud, the sword still raised in her hands, the power surging through her as the wind rushed across the campus, wrapping about her, promising her everything.  She was Payne Rain Gray and the wind was hers to control.

            The battle with Mia had stopped, the Uni laying unconscious and the Eyrie limping off, thankful to be in one piece.  Mia was panting, her face alight with triumph.  And slowly Maria and the rest moved away from the door.  The battle was won.  The wind was here, the rain was relinquishing its grasp.  Behind them burst the Grievm's hired pets, weapons raised and ready for a fight.  Payne simply lowered her sword and stared at them, the wind billowing about her and lifting her hair up like angelic wings.  The pets stopped still, stared, and saw something.  And whatever it was, it frightened them.  They turned and slowly slunk back into the stairwell, away and out of sight.  Slowly, Maria, BlazeFast, and the three others that had made it to the top gathered about her.  She met their eyes in turn and no one held her gaze.

            "What is it?" she whispered as a warm weight settled against her leg, Mia returning to her rightful place by Payne's side.

            "You are bearer of the Sword of Wind and Rain," Maria said in a hushed voice, "The wind is yours."

            "But I am still Payne.  Look at me Maria.  Nothing has changed.  I'm the same Payne you've always known."

            Maria locked eyes with her friend and mutely shook her head.

            "No.  I wish you could see yourself now – you have changed.  That timid little girl that I met on the first day is gone.  You're Payne, yes, you are.  But you're a Payne that isn't afraid anymore and who is willing to challenge anything."

            "The moon," BlazeFast said, gazing up, "Look."

            Slowly, everyone turned to stare in the direction he was looking.  The wind whipped about them, whistling and calling to them, to Payne and her sword.  And above them, the clouds were thinning out, gently blowing away in the roar that blanketed campus.

            "Is it always like this?" Payne asked, watching as the night sky unfolded, the first time she had seen it since arriving here.

            "Yes," one of the League members replied, "This is the campus wind.  Sometimes it's so strong you can barely open the door."

            No one spoke after that, just stared up at the sky.  The moon was visible, a thin sliver of pale silver, gleaming as brightly as Payne's sword.  A lone star managed to fight through the rapidly dispersing clouds, glinting directly parallel to the bowl of the moon, cradled in its two points.  The only heavenly features visible.  And to Payne it seemed that this was her and Mia, together, protecting one another, etched into the night sky.  In a bit other stars would join the moon and these would be her friends, Maria and BlazeFast, and now Jessica, VerdeVer, Anry, Eric, and all the rest.  What a strange world that her enemies would become her friends.  In a couple hours the sun would rise and it would be the most glorious sunrise to ever break across Neopia, a reprieve after the heavy days of rain, the rainy days that threatened to wash everything away and dissolve all ties between the students of campus.  Later, she would have to deal with Eric, and Mia would have to come to terms with VerdeVer.  But that was still a couple hours away.  For now, the campus slumbered on, perhaps a couple people were wakened by the shift in the ambient sounds, the transition from rain to wind.  For now, the night was their own, the moon and the star their own, just Mia and her alone in the sky, ready to face anything that fate threw at them.  Even those Rainy Days.


End file.
